50 love songs about you
by hijademorfeo
Summary: conjunto de Oneshoots y mini fics para superar los malos momentos de Emison. rating variable según la historia. Emison is endgame
1. They don't Know about us

Hey

Hola querido Lector, es posible que no me conozcas al igual que es posible que yo no te conozca a ti, o quizás si hayamos coincidido en algún punto de esta página, en cualquier caso: Bienvenido.

Esta es mi primera colección de one-shot,mini-shot o long shoot (o lo que se me ocurra) de Emily Fields y Alison Dilaurentis AKA EMISON.

Si te preguntas como he llegado a esto, solo hace falta que veas PLL y con el drama ''EMISON'' entenderás mi necesidad de descargar mi frustración en algún lugar. Espero que lo disfrutes.

N/A: No tengo ni idea de como son las pruebas de Acceso para Julliard o el funcionamiento de las universidades, así que perdonad que me lo invente.

* * *

Disclamer: Nada me pertenece salvo la idea en la que se desarrolla esta historia.

**Nombre: 50 love songs about you**

**Tipo de fic: oneshoot**

**Emison Status:Pareja**

**Rating:T**

**Inspirado en :TV Show**

**Localización y Situación:8 años después de que A sea relamente revelado y vencido. NY**

**Song: They don't know about us- 1D**

* * *

Han pasado 8 largos años desde que las chicas descubrieran la identidad de las personas que se escondían tras el sobrenombre de A, nada más y nada menos que la desaparecida Sara Harvey, Wren, Maya y el pequeño de los Montgomery. Todos por diferentes razones pero con algo en común, un odio exacerbado por Alison Dilaurentis y unas inhumanas ganas de venganza.

Wren y Sara buscaban vengarse de Alison por haber traído a Rosewood a Bethany Young, la hermana del médico y la novia en secreto de la menuda rubia. De alguna manera la culpaban de su internamiento en Radley y su posterior muerte.

Por otro lado los motivos de Maya y Mike no tenían nada que ver con Bethany Young. Maya siempre había querido lo que Alison poseía: primero Shana y luego Emily. Ambas chicas de las que había estado enamorada, habían tenido fuertes sentimientos por la pequeña de los Dilaurentis. Unos sentimientos siempre más fuertes de los que ellas habían tenido por la joven Californiana. En el caso de Mike, él se había unido debido al odio que siempre había tenido por la mejor amiga de su hermana y creyendo que alguien debía causarle tanto dolor como ella había causado a todos aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.

Pero aún siendo 4 y contando con muchos más aliados de los que Alison había podido contar, habían sido incapaces de vencer a la alianza entre Alison y su fiel amiga Cece Drake.

Cuando la verdad fue revelada, las chicas pidieron disculpas a Alison por no haber confiado en ella, sin embargo ella no las aceptó, diciendo un simple.

''Lo entiendo, me lo merecía, pero no tenéis que disculparos por nada''.

A partir de aquel momento Alison pudo disculparse con todas las personas que había herido en el pasado, incluso prestó falso juramento para darle a Mike una segunda oportunidad y librarle de la cárcel. Algo que Aria le agradeció desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sin embargo, Alison no se acercó a Emily en los siguientes meses, algo que a la ex-nadadora le rompía el corazón. Al menos hasta que llegó el día de su graduación.

**[Flashback]**

Emily se levantó a primera hora de la mañana, las clases habían terminado hace unos días y finalmente esta tarde se graduarían. Por un lado estaba contenta de que por fin se terminase ese horrible año, pero por otro se sentía triste por que se separaría de sus mejores amigas, ninguna acudiría a su misma universidad, de hecho no estaría cerca de ninguna de ellas. De todas las opciones que tenía se había decidido por Berkely en California, a incontables millas de Rhode Island,Pensylvania o NY donde estudiarían sus amigas.

Pero lo que la mataba, era no volver a ver a Ali. Ni siquiera sabía a que universidad iría y pensar en las miles de millas que las podían separar hacía que se le cerrase el estómago.

Inmediatamente se enfundó sus pantalones de Running y una camiseta de tiras ajustaba, ambos de color negro. Se calzó sus tenis de correr, se hizo una cola alta, tomó su movil con los auriculares y cuando iba a salir por la puerta de su casa se dio cuenta de que al otro lado de la puerta principal, había un ramo de rosas blancas, sus preferidas.

Se agachó a por ellas y vió que entre ellas había un pequeño sobre con su nombre en el. La caligrafía era inconfundible, al fin y al cabo había leido el diario de la chica. Sonrió y en menos de dos segundos leyó la simple nota que había en su interior.

"Te estoy esperando" -Ali.

Algo tan simple y de alguna manera intimidatorio.

Aun así, Emily dejó las Flores dentro y acudió a la casa de su primer amor. Tardó mas de lo que realmente le llevaría, teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente vivían a un par de calles de distancia.

Em iba a llamar a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que esta estaba abierta y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Todo ocurrido los últimos años con A, la había vuelto algo paranoica, pero cuando entró y vió a Ali tocando el piano, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un bolígrafo sobre una de sus orejas, no pudo evitar quedarse embobada mirándola.

Alison levantó la mirada al sentir una presencia y cuando vio a Emily, expulsó el aire que sus pulmones habían retenido.

-Jesús!- exclamó la rubia llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Lo siento- atinó a decir Emily, antes de que sus ojos se fijasen en el suelo.

Alison se levantó del taburete y caminó lentamente hacia Emily, casi con cierta cautela.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo ella con seguridad.

-Ajá

-Em, El suelo no es tan bonito como para que seas incapaz de mirarme- dijo Alison mientras tomaba con sus manos las de la morena, quién alzó la vista al sentir el contacto.

-Lo siento...

-No Em, no lo hagas.

-Pero...

-shhh- dijo Alison mientras ponía uno de sus índices sobre los labios de la morena- Sólo escucha.

Emily asintió levemente y Alison comenzó el discurso que llevaba meses preparando.

-Lo siento. Ni te haces una idea de lo mucho que lamento haberte herido y haber sido tan estúpida como para esconder mis sentimientos tras desprecio y humillaciones. Tu menos que nadie se las merecía. Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para haberte contado la verdad en todas aquellas ocasiones que pude hacerlo o haberte protegido de A. No sabes lo que daría por poder volver atrás y cambiar todo lo malo que le hice a toda la gente de mi alrededor, pero especialmente a ti.

-Desde que volví he querido hablar con sinceridad sobre mis sentimientos por ti, sin embargo, cuando descubrimos que su juego no había acabado, tuve que tomar la decisión más difícil en mi vida. Tenia que alejarte de mi, tenía que seguir ocultando mis sentimientos para no ponerte en su punto de mira- Decía la rubia con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas.

-Ali-susurró Emily

-No podía dejar que te hiriesen, no otra vez. Así que hice lo que mejor sabía hacer, mentí. Pero en esta ocasión, cada mentira perforaba dentro de mi, como si cada vez que salía una de mi boca, un cuchillo se hundía en mis entrañas.

-Ali, no necesito saberlo-dijo Emily reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-Alejarte de mi, cuando lo único que quería era estar entre tus brazos, es lo más difícil que he hecho.

-Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué me seguiste alejando cuando se acabó?- dijo dolida.

-No te merecía. Estaba rota, hundida, demasiado dañada y con miles de pecados a mi espalda. Tenía que cambiar eso, tenía que reparar todo lo que aún podía arreglar, tenía que aprender a vivir con mi verdadero yo antes de poder hablar contigo.

-Ali, eres idiota! Yo quería estar ahí, quería recoger tus pedazos, abrazarte cuando ya no pudieses más, ayudarte a arreglar todo.

-Mi dulce Emily, nunca debería llamarte Killer. Siempre fuiste más como un superhéroe. Demasiado buena, demasiado pura... Y yo te rompí.

-Ali ya está. Sólo dime que volvemos a ser amigas, sólo quiero pasar los días que nos quedan antes de la universidad, juntas.

-Por eso te pedí que vinieses. Me marcho mañana.

-¿Queee? Pero si queda mucho hasta que empiecen las clases

-No quiero ir a la universidad, tengo otras metas y la única escuela que me ofrece lo ue quiero es Julliard.

-¡Te vas a NY!

-Se que suena raro, después de todo lo que allí pasó, pero quiero estudiar música. Mamá adoraba verme tocar el piano y me he dado cuenta de que solo lo dejé por molestarla. Quiero hacerlo por ella, pero sobre todo por mi.

Emily había escuchado cada palabra y se sentía orgullosa de la chica que tenía justo en frente. La chica que siempre había visto, aunque nadie más lo hiciese, la verdadera Ali.

\- Aparte tengo que pedirte perdón por la última cosa que hizo la vieja Alison.

Emily la miró confundida y no entendió nada hasta que Alison le entregó una carta con el logo de la universidad de Columbia.

La ex-nadadora leyó con sorpresa la carta Y cuando la finalizó solo pudo decir

-¿Cómo?

-Hace meses, cuando hice la primera prueba para Julliard, pasé por Columbia. Tienen equipo de natación y una de las mejores facultades de Medicina. Se que deseas ayudar al mundo y yo quería ayudarte. Así que con ayuda de Ezra y tus padres mandé una solicitud en tu nombre-dijo sonriendo- Se que te estas preguntando el motivo y no es otro que egoísmo puro y duro. Perdí mucho tiempo mientras estuve muerta y después. No quiero perder más tiempo, ni quiero tenerte lejos.

-Ali...

-Te tenían en una lista y desde que has vuelto a nadar querían ofrecerte un lugar en su universidad.

-¿Eso quiere decir?

-Creo que lo sabes.

-Contigo nunca se sabe.

Alison sonrió y se inclinó para besar suavemente a Emily, un beso sincero, dulce y lento.

\- ¿Esto quiere decir que...

\- ¿No pararás hasta que lo diga verdad?- dijo Alison sonriendo

-Exacto.

-Te amo Emily Fields, siempre te he amado y siempre te voy a amar. ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mía?

Emily le sonrió y tomó sus manos.

-Siempre he sido tuya.

**[Flashback]**

-Em vas a llegar tarde al hospital!- dice Alison intentando levantar a su novía de la cama.

-5 minutos más- ruega la morena.

-Cariño, por mi podrías quedarte toda la mañana, pero entonces saldrás a las tantas y creí que querías venir al concierto.

-Ahhh, ya me levanto- dijo la morena saliendo de la cama a toda velocidad haciendo reír a la rubia.

...

Es la hora. Ha llegado el final del concierto, el Madison Square Garden, aclama a Lauren Fields, el nombre artístico bajo el que el mundo la conoce. Los 20.000 expectadores le ruegan por una última canción.

Emily la mira desde uno de los extremos del escenario, donde ha estado toda la noche disfrutando del inmejorable concierto de su novia. Le sonríe y Alison inmediatamente sabe que canción quiere tocar. Recuerda aquella conversación años atrás, aquella en el día de su graduación en el instituto.

Alison sale a uno de los laterales del Escenario por un segundo, provocando que la gente grite su nombre para que vuelva, algo que la rubia hace tras mandarle un sms a su novia.

Emily nota como su móvil vibra y enseguida maldice, no quiere irse del concierto hasta que Ali y ella se vayan a casa, así que cuando comprueba que es sólo un mensaje de Ali sonríe.

"Llevo años componiendo canciones sobre y para ti. Aquella mañana antes de nuestra graduación comencé a componer esta, espero que te guste"

Alison volvió al escenario, haciendo rugir a todo el público.

-Para finalizar, quería enseñaron algo de mi próximo cd, que se llamará 50 love songs about you. Esto es "They Don't Know About Us" - dijo sentándose en su piano mientras todas las luces se apagaban y un único foco la iluminaba.

People say we shouldn't be together **[La gente dice que no deberíamos estar juntos]**  
We're too young to know about forever** [Que somos demasiado jóvenes para saber qué es el 'para siempre'] **  
But I say they don't know what they're talk talk talkin about(talk-talk-talkin' about)** [Pero yo digo que ellos no saben de lo que están ha-ha-hablando  
(de lo que están ha-ha-hablando)]**

Cause this love is only getting stronger **[Porque este amor sólo se hace más fuerte]**  
So I don't wanna wait any longer **[Así que no quiero esperar más ]**  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl **[Sólo quiero decirle al mundo que tú eres mía, chica.]**

Ohh

They don't know about the things we do **[Ellos no saben de las cosas que hacemos]**

They don't know about the I love you's** [Ellos no saben que "te amos"]**

But I bet you if they only knew(they don't know)**[Pero te apuesto a que si lo hicieran]**

They would just be jealous of us **[Estarían celosos de nosotros.]**  
They don't know about the up all nights **[**Ellos no saben de todos los amaneceres]****  
They don't know I've waited all my life **[Ellos**** no saben de que he esperado toda mi vida]**  
Just to find a love that feels this right **[Sólo para descubrir que el amor es así de hermoso]**  
Baby they don't know about **[Cariño, ellos no saben]**  
They don't know about us **[Ellos no saben de nosotros]**

One touch and I was a believer** [Sólo una caricia y ya era un creyente]**

Every kiss it gets a little sweeter [**Cada día esto se hace más dulce]**

Its getting better **[Se pone mejor]**  
Keeps getting better all the time girl **[Sí, se pone mejor todo el tiempo chica]**

They don't know about the things we do **[Ellos no saben de las cosas que hacemos]**  
**  
**  
They don't know about the I love you's **[Ellos no saben de te amos]**  
But I bet you if they only knew(they don't know) **[Pero te apuesto a que si lo hicieran]**  
They would just be jealous of us **[Estarían celosos de nosotros.]**

They don't know about the up all nights **[Ellos no saben de todos los amaneceres ]**  
They don't know I've waited all my life **[Ellos no saben de que he esperado toda mi vida ]**  
Just to find a love that feels this right **[S****olo para descubrir que el amor se siente bien]**

Baby they don't know about **[Cariño, ellos no saben]  
**  
They don't know about us [**Ellos no saben de nosotros.]**

They don't know how special you are **[Ellos no saben cuán especial eres]**

They don't know what you've done to my heart **[Ellos no saben lo que le has hecho a mi corazón]**  
They can say anything they want **[Pueden decir todo lo que quieran]**  
Cause they don't know us **[Porque ellos no saben de nosotros.]**

They don't know what we do best **[Ellos no saben de lo que mejor hacemos ]**  
It's between me and you our little secret **[De que hay entre tú y yo, un pequeño secreto ]**

But I wanna tell 'em **[Pero yo quiero contarles al respecto ]**  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl **[Quiero decirle al mundo que eres mía, chica...]**

They don't know about the things we do (they don't know about the)

**[Ellos no saben de las cosas que hacemos ]**

They don't know about the I love you's (I love you)**[ Ellos no saben que te amos ]**

But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew) **[Pero te apuesto a que si lo hicieran ]**

They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us **[Estarían celosos de nosotros. ]**

They don't know about the up all nights**[Ellos no saben de todos los amaneceres ]****  
**

They don't know I've waited all my life (they don't know I've waited all my life)**[Ellos no saben de que he esperado toda mi vida ]**  
Just to find a love that feels this right (Feels so right)**[Sólo para descubrir que el amor es así de hermoso ]**  
Baby they don't know about**[Cariño, ellos no saben ]**  
They don't know about us **[Ellos no saben de nosotros...]**

They don't know about the things we do (They don't know about us) **[Ellos no saben de las cosas que hacemos]**

They don't know about the I love yous (They don't know about us)** [Ellos no saben que te amos]**  
But I bet you if they only knew (They don't know about us)**[Pero te apuesto a que si lo hicieran] **  
They would just be jealous of us (They will just be jealous of us)**[Estarían celosos de nosotros. ]**  
They don't know about the up all nights (Up all nights)**[Ellos no saben de todos los amaneceres ]**  
They don't know I've waited all my life (All my life)** [Ellos no saben de que he esperado toda mi vida] **  
Just to find a love that feels this right (Right) **[Sólo para descubrir que el amor es así de hermoso ]**

Baby they don't know about [**Ellos no saben]**  
They don't know about us [**Ellos no saben de nosotros.]**

They don't know about us [**Ellos no saben de nosotros.]**  
They don't know about us [**Ellos no saben de nosotros.]**


	2. Confesiones

Perdón por no actualizar más seguido. Tengo muchísimas ideas, pero actualmente no tengo el tiempo libre suficiente como para escribir.

* * *

**Disclamer:** Nada me pertenece salvo la idea en la que se desarrolla esta historia.

**Nombre:** Confesiones

**Tipo de fic:** oneshoot

**Emison Estado:** No pareja

**Clasificación:** K

**Inspirado en:** TV Show

**Localización y Situación: Rosewood**Su plan había funcionado y A había caído de pleno en su trampa. Aunque no todo había salido como Alison quería y se había tenido que interponer entre Spencer y la bala que llevaba el nombre de la pequeña de los Hastings.

* * *

**Alison POV**

Odio los hospitales, los odio con toda mi alma. Solo he aguantado un par de semanas dentro de esas cuatro paredes, porque básicamente me moría de dolor cada vez que intentaba levantar mi culo de la cama.

Llevo una semana en casa y tanto Jason como Papá se han pasado las 24 horas del día pendientes de mi, algo que agradecería en otro momento de mi vida. Pero con A entre rejas y con la verdad publicada en la mitad de los periódicos del país, no es que necesite un canguro y mucho menos 2.

Nunca he tenido una buena relación con Jason, pero desde que volvió, ambos hemos intentado llevarnos bien e incluso por momentos hemos parecido hermanos cercanos, por ello me duele lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Papá nos ha dejado solos a Jason y a mi, pues no ha podido posponer mas un viaje de trabajo, así que esta es posiblemente mi única posibilidad para dejar Rosewood atrás para siempre y darles una oportunidad de no ser recordados como el padre y el hermano '' De la chica que fingió su muerte escapando de un grupo de psicópatas''

Es posible que piensen que estoy siendo egoísta y realmente no van muy desencaminados. Quería volver a casa, pero en algún momento me di cuenta de que por mucho que haga, no puedo reparar el daño ya hecho y no puedo vivir con las miradas de pena de todo el pueblo, incluidos todos esos que alguna vez fueron victimas de la peor versión de mi misma, me tienen lástima. Además no tengo una buena razón para quedarme, quiero decir, el único amigo que me queda aquí es Noel y ser incapaz de corresponder sus sentimientos es algo que nos está matando a ambos.

Son las 4 de la mañana y con cuidado me levanto de la cama, en parte para no hacer ruido y en parte para que no se me salte algún punto. Recibir un balazo es un coñazo, sobretodo por el tiempo que tarda en curar y la perdida de movilidad durante bastante tiempo.

Saco la maleta a medio hacer de debajo de la cama y la coloco sobre esta. Meto un par de prendas de ropa más, zapatos, mis botas favoritas...

Abro el primer cajón de la cómoda y de el saco un marco. En el está mi foto favorita con mamá, ambas salimos sonriendo felices, con el piano de fondo. Recuerdo aquel día, fue en uno de mis últimos recitales de piano y había ensayado muy duro para que me saliese a la perfección una de sus canciones favoritas, October:Autumn Song por Tchaikovsky. También recuerdo que mientras la tocaba, por un segundo me permití mirarla y pude ver el orgullo y la emoción en sus ojos, sin duda aquel recuerdo era de los más bonitos que tenía.

Casi sin darme cuenta veo como una lágrima impacta contra el cristal del marco e inmediatamente recuerdo otra de las múltiples razones para irme, estoy demasiado rota como para vivir en el mismo lugar donde alguien intentó asesinarme y lo consiguió con mi madre.

Tomo mi bolso y guardo las cosas que ya no me caben en la maleta: mis gafas de sol, el pasaporte falso, los billetes de avión, dinero, la foto que tenía hace escasos segundos en mis manos, cuidadosamente guardada en mi tomo de ''Grandes esperanzas''.

Bajo mi maleta y mi bolso hasta la entrada y subo de nuevo para despedirme. Con cuidado abro la puerta de la habitación de Jason, él está profundamente dormido, algo que agradezco con toda mi alma. Sobre su escritorio dejo un sobre con su nombre y antes de salir beso su frente.

Nuevamente bajo al primer piso y en el atril del piano dejo otra carta, esta dirigida a mi padre. Tomo mi maleta junto con mi bolso y salgo de casa. En el jardín, sentado sobre el capó de su coche me espera Noel. Tiene cara de no haber dormido en días y la pena cubre ese intento de sonrisa que me da.

Amablemente mete mi maleta en el maletero y me acompaña hasta la puerta, pero hasta que no entramos al coche, ninguno dice ni una sola palabra.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunta él con la esperanza de que me eche atrás en el último instante.

-Lo estoy.

-Te voy a echar de menos- confiesa él

-Como si eso fuese posible- digo yo bromeando, no quiero recordarlo con los ojos tristes y una falsa sonrisa.

-Tu vuelo sale a las 10 y todavía quedan 5 horas...¿Te queda algo por hacer?- pregunta

Yo tomo dos de las 3 cartas que tengo en el bolso y se las muestro.

-Ya veo

...

20 minutos después nos encontramos en casa de Aria. Salgo del coche y camino lentamente hasta el buzón, deslizando en su interior un sobre con 5 palabras garabateadas en la parte delantera de el: ''Para Spencer,Aria y Hanna''

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y entro de nuevo al pensé que fuese a ser tan duro volver a irme.

-Noel-susurro con miedo a romperme - ¿puedes hacerme otro favor?- le pido con los ojos llorosos.

-Ali no me pidas eso- suplica

-No puedo hacerlo, si voy a su casa, corro el riesgo de cometer una estupidez.

-Entoces no te vayas- pide él.

-Sabes que lo he intentado- digo con las lágrimas a punto de escaparse de mis ojos.

Él suspira y empieza a conducir hasta el aeropuerto de Philadelphia.

-Gracias Noel.

* * *

**Emily Pov**

Casi un mes sin A, casi un mes de vida normal, casi un mes desde que Ali se interpuso entre una bala y Spencer, casi un mes desde que mi primer amor casi muere entre mis brazos. 3 estúpidas semanas poniendo una y otra escusa para no enfrentarme a todos estos sentimientos que he tenido por Alison Dilaurentis desde 7º grado.

Pero no puedo esperar mas, no puedo aplazarlo, debí estar con ella en el hospital.

Camino hasta su puerta y golpeo la puerta. Tras unos segundos me abre Jason, tiene los ojos rojos y sus mejillas están húmedas, entonces no se como pero lo sé. Ella se ha vuelto a ir, nuevamente sin despedirse y no puedo culparla, le he hecho creer que la odio.

Jason me abraza y siento como mi corazón se vuelve a partir, he llegado tarde.

* * *

**Alison Pov:**

Es la hora, Gate 21, el billete en mano, bolso al hombro y maleta en la otra mano. Estoy a punto de cruzar el último punto que Noel puede pasar sin tener billete. Nos miramos y prácticamente caemos el uno en los brazos del otro.

-Te voy a echar de menos- digo con la voz rota.

-Iré a verte pronto.

-¿Lo prometes?

El asiente con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces recuerdo las dos cartas que todavía hay en mi bolso. Las saco y se las tiendo.

-No leas la tuya hasta que hayas llegado a casa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo leer la de Emily?- bromea aunque se gana una mala mirada por mi parte.

Me pongo de puntillas y dejo un ligero beso en sus labios, un leve roce.

-Te quiero Noel.

-Lo sé.

-Hasta pronto- digo tomando mis cosas y alejándome de él.

Adiós USA... Hola Paris

* * *

**Emily Pov**

Después de un rato llorando en los brazos de Jason me dirijo a casa de Spencer, para comunicar la pésima noticia.

Para mi sorpresa cuando entro veo a mis tres mejores amigas sosteniendo un folio, que leen con cuidado. Sobre la mesa veo un sobre con la letra de Alison y en el los nombres de ellas, pero no el mío.

Siento un crack en mi interior, se ha despedido de todos excepto de mi. Mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas y es Aria quien me sostiene entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento Em- es lo único que Hanna y Spencer son capaces de decir mientras Aria me repite que vaya a casa y compruebe el correo.

...

Después de 2 horas, consigo tranquilizarme lo suficiente, aunque me duele el pecho. ¿Y si no hay nada? ¿Y si he conseguido que me odie? Miles de preguntas bombardean mi cerebro cuando veo a Noel Kahn sentado en las escaleras de mi porche.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto

-He venido a darte algo...es de Ali.

Nuevamente siento otro crack en mi interior.

De sus manos tomo la carta que me tiende y le veo irse, cuando de pronto digo algo que no pretendía que oyese.

-¿Cómo has podido dejarla ir?

-¿Cómo?!-exclama con rabia- Es culpa tuya que se haya ido, si hubieses estado a su lado ella se habría quedado, pero preferiste vivir una vida tranquila y seguir con Paige.

-No tienes derecho a echarme la culpa de nada, si no la hubieses ayudado ella seguiría aquí, pero es mas facil librarse de ella- digo con rabia.

-¿Librarme de ella? ¡NO tienes puta idea de lo que ella es para mi! ¡Daría lo que fuese por que ella no se hubiese ido y correspondiese mis sentimientos!- dice gritando con lágrimas en los ojos- Pero ella solo puede amar a una persona y eres tu, pero has sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para partirle el corazón.

Yo soy incapaz de responder a sus palabras. ¿Realmente le he partido el corazón?. Veo como Noel se aleja de mi justo después de darme una mirada de lástima.

Entro en casa, con la carta todavia entre mis manos.

-Em cariño, la comida estará lista en un rato-dice mi made desde la cocina.

-Okay mamá.

Distraídamente entro al salón me fijo que sobre la mesa hay un paquete con los sellos de la aduana.

-¿Mamá que es esto?-grito para que me escuche.

Mi mamá llega al salón mientras se seca las manos con un trapo.

-Llegó esta mañana. No sabia que tuvieses una amiga en París y menos con un nombre tán exótico.

Miro el remitente y una sonrisa cruza mi rostro. Vivian Darkbloom, el alias que Alison usaba. Sin embargo tan rápido como mi sonrisa apareció, se esfumó.

En ningún caso podía pertenecer a Alison, ella se había ido entre la medianoche de ayer y la madrugada de hoy. Aunque la curiosidad me podía.

Tomé la caja entre mis brazos y subí a mi habitación. Una vez allí, abrí la carta de Alison.

_**A mi querida Emily:**_

_Es cierto eso que dicen de que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. En la pérdida se basa mi historia: primero me perdí a mi misma y a lo largo del camino seguí perdiendo gente, aunque nunca pensé que tú serias una de esas personas._

_A estas alturas no voy a seguir disculpándome por lo que he hecho estos últimos meses, no serviría de nada, puesto que no me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho para manteneos a salvo, aunque si me arrepiento de otras muchas cosas que he hecho en el pasado. Nunca quise hacerte daño, pero desgraciadamente soy como una granada sin anilla, destruyo todo lo que está a mi alrededor._

_Pero no voy a seguir contándote cosas que realmente no te importan, aunque si voy a contarte toda la verdad, esa verdad que sólo yo se. Siempre te hice pensar que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran únicamente amistosos y como te dije hace unos meses, eso no es cierto. Si bien cuando te conocí así era, a medida que pasó el tiempo, descubrí que mis sentimientos por ti se alejaban mucho de los sentimientos que podía tener por cualquiera de las otras chicas, Noel o cualquier otra persona._

_ Fue en 6º grado cuando descubrí lo que sentía, en parte gracias a una charla con Cece y en parte porque descubrí el secreto de tu novia. Paige siempre ha estado enamorada de ti y a mi no me gustaba como te miraba, porque era de la misma manera que yo te miraba cuando estábamos solas o cuando nadie miraba y me sentía libre para ser yo misma, cuando el mundo parecía estar demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta de la luz que desprendías con una sola sonrisa._

_Pero todo fue a peor en aquella primavera de sexto grado, cuando estábamos en la biblioteca y te leí aquel fragmento de ''Grandes Esperanzas''. Desde que lo leí por primera vez, quise leértelo, porque era una frase que resumía a la perfección mis sentimientos por ti, te amaría pese a todo, aun lo hago._

_Supongo que te preguntarás el motivo por el cual digo todo esto ahora y la única razón que se me ocurre, es que te mereces saberlo. Me hubiese gustado decírtelo en persona, aunque luego me acabases de romper el corazón en mil pedazos. Incluso lo entendería, nunca te he merecido, pero sinceramente no tengo el valor para hacerlo, nunca he tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a mis sentimientos por ti y mucho menos para quedarme en Rosewood y verte ser feliz con otra persona, sea Paige u otra chica._

_Dirás que soy egoísta y realmente lo soy, eso es algo que jamás he podido cambiar de mi, pero por una vez te voy a pedir algo que yo no quiero, pero tu necesitas. Olvidame Emily, se feliz con una mujer que te merezca, que haga que hasta el dolor mas insufrible, valga la pena por estar a su lado;sonríe, no sabes lo hermosa y poderosa que es tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa de auténtica felicidad y que aparece siempre acompañada de un adorable hoyuelo. No te recrees en los recuerdos que tuvimos en el pasado, mereces algo más que recuerdos, mereces verdadera y absoluta felicidad. No conozco a nadie que la merezca más que tu._

_con Amor_

**_Alison._**

Apreté con fuerza la carta sobre mi pecho mientras mis lágrimas humedecían mis mejillas.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo podía pedirme que la olvidase? Ella era...Ella es todo mi mundo, ella era la que me hacía feliz con una simple sonrisa, la que hacía que hasta el peor momento valiese la pena. Ella era la única que podía romper y recomponer mi corazón y la había perdido.

* * *

**Alison Pov**

Paris es tan hermoso, aun en plena noche y a punto de diluviar. Al llegar al aeropuerto conecté mi nuevo teléfono, ese que me había mandado Cece hace unas semanas y le mandé un sms diciendo que ya había llegado.

Enseguida recibí otro de vuelta dándome instrucciones de donde debía ir. Salí del aeropuerto y un Hombre rubio muy alto con sonrisa amable me esperaba, sosteniendo un cartel con mi nuevo nombre ''Lauren Fields''. Si vale, llevar su apellido no fue una gran idea, pero de alguna manera quería sentir que aun le pertenezco, como un masoquista recordatorio de que nunca será mía pero yo no seré de nadie más.

-Bienvenida a Paris señorita Fields- dijo él con su adorable acento francés

Yo simplemente sonreí y dejé que tomase mi maleta.

Una vez dentro del coche le pedí que me llevase a la torre Eiffel.

-Señorita Fields ¿no cree que es un poco tarde? su vuelo ha sido muy largo.

En otro punto de mi vida, le había dado una mala contestación, pero estaba siendo tan amable y yo estaba tan cansada de no ser yo, que simplemente le contesté.

-Solo quiero verla de cerca un instante antes de ir a dormir, aun no me creo que esté aquí.

Le vi sonreír por el espejo retrovisor y antes de que me diese cuenta la enorme estructura metálica se erguia ante mi.

Tras unos minutos le pedí que me llevase al hotel, estaba muy cansada y tenía que acostarme pronto. Mañana vendria Cece para enseñarme la ciudad y 3 días mas tarde me iría con ella a Lyon, donde actualmente vive.

Nada mas llegar al hotel François, que así se llamaba el chofer; se ocupó de todo y 5 minutos despues estaba en mi habitación poniéndome el pijama.

Nada mas tocar la cama me quedé dormida y no fue hasta la tarde siguiente que me desperté.

* * *

**Cece Pov**

Todavia se me hace extraño ser Vivían Darkbloom pero es gracias a esa pequeña rubia que no me estoy pudriendo en la carcel. Quiero a Ali como a la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve pero siempre quise, por eso estoy exponiéndome a que se enfade conmigo y deje de hablarme, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Estoy en el Aeropuerto esperando a una de las personas que no esperaba volver a ver y a cuya presencia tendré que acostumbrarme.

De entre toda la gente que sale de diferentes vuelos, consigo verla Y me acerco a ella.

-Buenos Días Americano ¿Que tal el viaje?

Ella me mira y no es hasta que me saco las gafas y el sombrero que me reconoce.

-Ce...Vivian

-Tranquila Emily, nadie nos está vigilando, al menos no mas.

Ella se tensa por mis palabras, aun está muy reciente todo el tema de A. Aun no me creo que la bruja de Melissa con la ayuda del doctorcito ese, Jenna y Lucas fuesen quien nos tenía tan aterrorizadas.

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó yo.

-Mucho, no se cómo reaccionará.

-Únete al club, espero que la reina abeja no nos mande cortar la cabeza-digo con ironía, al menos la segunda parte.

Tras 30 minutos, la dejo en recepción del hotel donde he alojado a Ali, afortunadamente ya había preparado todo y en Recepción le dan la llave para que se enfrente a la pequeña rubia.

Emily me mira con agradecimiento y antes de que me vaya...

-¿Por qué me mandaste la caja?

-Creo que todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad. Ali me dio hace un año la suya y ha pasado meses pagando por mis pecados. La quiero como a una hermana, de hecho eso la considero. Asi que cuando me dijo que Rosewood la estaba matando, no lo dudé.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Tu decidiste salvar a Paige de correr la misma suerte que el resto del grupito de frikis, aun cuando ella casi mata a Alison. No quería enviarte la caja con el pasaporte, las licencias de conducir y todo eso, no te lo mereces; pero es lo que Ali necesita. Siempre estuvo enamorada de ti y dudo que eso cambie algún día.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza.

-Se prudente Americano, te perdoné que le rompieses el corazón una vez, no habrá próxima- dije amenazándola.

Ella sonrió y tomó su camino.

Solo espero que no haberme equivocado.

* * *

**Emily POV**

Cuando entré en la habitación vi que la cama estaba hecha y la ropa de Ali colocada en el armario. Para ser sincera me sentí un poco desanimada, quería verla durmiendo sobre la cama, con el rostro relajado y que cuando despertase me mirase y sonriese.

Creo que espero demasiado por su parte, seguro que está enfadada y no quiere ni dirigirme la palabra.

Sobre la mesa una nota con mi nombre en el reverso.

La señorita Alison estará a las 11:45 en la torre Eiffel. No llegue tarde

att:François.

Tengo 60 minutos para llegar a la torre Eiffel, creo que va a tener que ser una ducha muy rápida.

* * *

**Alison Pov**

Esta mañana cuando François me despertó, pensé en atropellarlo, pero después de el desayuno que me trajo y que lleva casi 3 horas cargando con mis compras sin ni siquiera decir una palabra y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pues se me ha pasado el mal humor por despertarme a las 8 de la mañana.

Son las 11:15 y estamos paseando tranquilamente por el campo de Marte, acercándonos cada vez mas a la Torre Eiffel. Casi sin darme cuenta pienso en mi sirena y en todas las veces que le prometí traerla.

-No se ponga triste señorita Fields, Paris es la ciudad del amor.

-Dudo que encuentre aquí el amor François-dije amargamente

-Nunca se sabe señorita...nunca se sabe.

20 minutos después estamos subiendo en el ascensor. Cuando voy a bajarme en el segundo piso, François me detiene y veo cerrarse las puertaz.

-Pero... Las mejores vistas estan en el segundo piso, eso me dijiste. ¿Por qué ir al tercero?

-Alguien la espera alli.

Yo me crucé de brazos y esperé hasta que el ascensor volvió a detenerse.

Bajamos del ascensor y François se quedó junto a el, mientras me decía que saliese a la terraza.

Siempre pensé que lo alto de la torre Eiffel sería más interesante, sinembargo no tenía la magia que yo me esperaba.

Salí a la terraza como el me pidió y vi a alguien mirando el paisaje. Era una mujer delgada, con el pelo oscuro y ligeramente ondulado, su estilo de vestir me recordaba a...

-Hola Ali- dijo ella al darse la vuelta, era mi sirena. Estaba allí.

-¿Que...? ¿Cómo?...

Apenas podía terminar una pregunta, estaba tan sorprendida como asustada.

-Estoy aquí por ti, porque no tiene sentido que siga fingiendo que no duele no verte o que no te echo de menos. Te encontré por Cece y antes de que la maldigas, déjame decirte que aun sin su ayuda, en algún momento te habría encontrado. París es nuestra ciudad.

-No hay un "nuestro"- digo con dolor- tu misma lo dejaste claro cuando elegiste no creer en mi.

-Y tal vez ese fue el mayor error que cometí en toda mi vida.

-Em...

-Shh, déjame hablar-dice el,a poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios- Te amo Alison Lauren Dilaurentis, siempre lo he hecho y aunque ha habido otras mujeres en mi vida, siempre he esperado por ti. Mi corazón se ha negado a ser de alguien mas que no fueses tu, incluso cuando pensé que habías muerto. He sido una imbécil y se que te he roto el corazón, pero solo quiero estar contigo, así que si me lo permites, me gustaría poner cada pieza en su lugar-dice ella mientras sostiene mis manos.

-Tenía razón- digo sonriendo.

-¿En qué ? -pregunta ella desorientada.

-Te ves hermosa en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel.


	3. Broken

Titulo: Break even

Tipo de fic: one shoot

Emison status: separadas

Rating:T

Localización y situación: Después de quedar demostrada su inocencia, Ali se ha apartado de todo el mundo. Recluida en su casa ha comenzado a romperse en mas pedazos de los que es capaz de recomponer por si misma. Consciente de ello Cece decide intervenir con un plan maestro que solo tiene dos posibles finales: Ali se rompe del todo y comienza a resurgir o Emily acude a poner todos los pedazos de Ali juntos.

Personajes: Alison, Emily, Kenneth Dilaurentis, Cece y corta intervención de Spencer,Hanna y Aria.

* * *

**Cece POV**

Han pasado 20 días 4 horas y 15 minutos desde que demostramos su inocencia y sin embargo Alison no parece estar mucho mejor que aquella vez que la visité en la cárcel. Al menos en lo referente a su estado de ánimo.

Su padre e incluso Jason están muy preocupados por su estado, apenas es capaz de mantener una conversación sin que las lágrimas caigan por su rostro, por no hablar de los ataques de ansiedad que le dan cada vez que uno de ellos han intentado tocarla.

Llamo al timbre y tras unos segundos El señor Dilaurentis abre la puerta. Bajo sus ojos azules y cansados, unas enormes ojeras demuestran que lleva al menos tantas semanas como Alison sin pegar ojo.

-Es bueno verte Cece- dice con amabilidad y me deja pasar.

-Es agradable verle señor Dilaurentis-digo con una sonrisa antes de entregarle una bolsa de papel

¡¿Pastillas para dormir?!-dice el sorprendido- Creo que ni eso podría ayudarla-finaliza con un tono de angustia

No son para Alison, sino para usted. Lleva semanas sin dormir y eso no ayuda en absoluto a Ali, ahora más que nunca lo necesita al 100%.

No creo que ni al 100% pudiese ayudarla- dice mientras se sienta en el sofá y se tapa la cara con las manos, intentando ocultar su frustración o las lágrimas.

Tengo una idea para ayudar a Ali- digo captando su atención - pero necesito que nos deje a solas por hoy-Él está a punto de responder que no, pero me adelanto a él- No voy a dejarla sola ni un minuto y con usted o Jason rondando por aquí no va a ser capaz de sincerarse conmigo en lo más mínimo.

Él suspira pesadamente y finalmente cede.

-Espero que tu plan funcione, porque perder a Alison de nuevo no es algo que vaya a poder soportar-dice saliendo por la puerta.

Camino escaleras arriba y llamo a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quie.. Quién es?-Pregunta con ese tono que mezcla cansancio, angustia y miedo a la vez. Un tono que Alison Dilaurentis jamás en su vida había usado con nadie.

-Soy yo, Cece- digo mientras abro lentamente la puerta, no por miedo a asustarla; si no por miedo al estado en que pueda encontrármela.

-Hey- Digo sonriéndole aunque realmente no tengo ganas.

Su estado es peor que hace solo 3 días cuando vine a visitarla. Ha perdido 3 kilos como mínimo, su pelo, que en condiciones normales brillaría y tendría unos bonitos rizos, parece apagado y sus rizos han desaparecido del mapa. Su piel está más blanca que nunca y las orejas que tiene bajo esos ojos azules sin vida, están más oscuras que nunca.

Creo sinceramente que le daría pena hasta a su peor enemigo. De hecho ese fue el peor error de A; pensar que en ese estado no era capaz de destruirle. Si algo he aprendido de esta mujer, es que jamás se rinde, al menos es lo que hacía.

-Cece conmigo no tienes que fingir, se que parece que me voy a morir, tengo espejos-Dice con sinceridad.

Camino hasta su cama y me siento a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla ni un instante. Ella hace un movimiento y apoya su cabeza contra mi pecho y cierra los ojos. Se que ese pequeño movimiento le ha costado muchísimo, por lo que procuro no moverme.

-¿Cece?

-Dime Ali- digo mirando lo extrañamente relajada que parece.

Quiero mejorar- dice con la voz rota- de verdad que quiero.

Lo sé, pequeña- digo mientras hago un pequeño movimiento y acaricio el brazo con el que se aferra a mi. Al principio se estremece, pero enseguida se parece recomponer y decido que por hoy no voy a forzarla a dar otro paso.

Gracias

¿Gracias? Ali no tienes que agradecerme nada.

Si tengo, no te has rendido conmigo. Has sido la única que ha estado ahí para mi incondicionalmente.

Ali…No importa lo que pase, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

Es curioso que encontremos nuestra familia en un extraño- dice suavemente y puedo jugar que la he oído sonreír .

Un par de minutos después noto como su respiración se vuelve mas pesada y regular. Necesita descansar, así que me quedo tan quieta como puedo.

Sobre su mesilla descansa un viejo ejemplar de "Grandes Esperanzas", está muy gastado y las hojas son totalmente amarillas debido a la edad. Abro el tomo por la tercera hoja y me encuentro una dedicatoria para Ali de su abuela de Georgia.

"Para mi querida Alison:

Este libro que te regalo es sin duda uno de mis favoritos. Mi madre me lo regaló a la misma edad que yo te lo entrego a ti.

Espero que encuentres la historia tan emocionante y hermosa como lo hice yo cada vez que me perdí en sus páginas . También te pido que si alguna vez, llegases a identificarte con uno de sus personajes, busques en el, el consejo para no cometer dichos errores y si aun así no puedes evitarlo… Niña mía, recuerda que Si Estella consiguió derretir el hielo que envolvía su corazón. No hay nada que tú no puedas conseguir.

Te Ama

La abuela."

Una sonrisa se forma en mi cara ante tal profecía firmada tan solo 9 meses antes de que fuera enterrada viva. Siempre me había reído cuando Ali decía que su abuela tenía alguna clase de poder psíquico, pero ahora que veo esto, soy incapaz de negarlo.

De pronto Alison se mueve y me libera de su agarre aunque sigue durmiendo profundamente, en gran parte debido al cansancio. Dejo el libro sobre la mesilla de nuevo y me levanto de su cama ya que entre los libros de su estantería me llama algo la atención. Al acercarme me doy cuenta de que hace tres días no estaba ahí ese marco sin foto o si estaba… si que tenía una imagen.

Durante los próximos 5 minutos intento hacer memoria y entonces recuerdo que dicho marco no se ha movido, pero que la foto que contenía ha sido removida. Dicha foto no era otra que Ali con las chicas, todas tumbadas en el suelo mirando a la cámara.

Entiendo que haya quitado la foto, yo si fuese ella lo habría hecho cuando la acusaron de ser A, sin embargo me sorprende ver dicha foto destrozada en la papelera. Ella las quería tanto como para arriesgar su vida por ellas en incontables ocasiones, pero ni siquiera Emily la amó tanto como para confiar en que Ali era incapaz de ser tan cruel.

Emily…Emily.

Mi cerebro reacciona a su nombre, algo no me cuadra. Vuelvo la vista a la papelera y veo la foto rota, sin embargo falta la parte central donde debería estar Ali con alguien más. Spencer,en una esquina, Hanna con Aria en la otra…Falta Emily.

Vuelvo la cabeza hacia Alison y entonces comprendo todo, todas las piezas se colocan en su lugar.

Sabía que Ali la quería de una manera especial, pero no imaginaba que fuese de ''ESA'' manera. Todo cobra un nuevo significado y lo que parecía simple, no lo es tanto, pero tiene todavía mas sentido que antes.

Una cosa es que te traicionen tus amigas, pero que lo haga la persona de la que estas enamorada es completamente distinto. Es mucho más doloroso y por primera vez alcanzo a comprender totalmente la magnitud del dolor que a duras penas consigue aguantar.

Cuando llegué, venía con la idea de hacerle quemar todos los recuerdos que conserva de esas chicas, pero ahora logro ver que hay una solución diferente, un plan B…Una opción que tengo que considerar.

* * *

**Emily POV**

Nunca antes me había sentido tan mal. Hace 20 días Alison salió de la cárcel y hace 15 que acabó con A. Al fin tenemos una vida normal y sin embargo ninguna se siente feliz.

Una semana después de que todo terminase, la madre de Spencer y Toby nos contaron la verdad, todo lo que se escondía tras A y todo lo que Alison hizo para salvarnos…incluso a Mona -

''La verdad os hará libres'' no recuerdo quien lo dijo, pero sin duda no estoy de acuerdo. Saber la verdad solo me hace daño de una manera diferente.

Le di la espalda, traicioné a la mujer de la que siempre he estado enamorada, prácticamente la encerré en la cárcel. ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida?

-Em ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta Aria.

Todos estamos en casa de Spencer, a tan solo unos metros de ella y sin embargo parecen Millas.

-Si, claro- digo intentando tranquilizarlas.

-Em…A nosotras no tienes porqué mentirnos. Lo entendemos-Dice Spence con semblante de culpabilidad.

-Fuimos unas auténticas perras y Ella nos ha salvado tanto el culo, que a veces pienso que debería darle las gracias por poder sentarme- dice Hanna.

-Es solo que… Siempre la culpé por todo el daño que me hizo y aunque intenté olvidarlo cuando volvió , nunca llegué a darle una segunda oportunidad… Y DIOS.. SE LA MERECÍA, POR UNA JODIDA VEZ SE LA MERECÍA- digo mientras las lágrimas se abren paso.

Las tres me abrazan intentando consolarme, sin demasiado éxito.

Unas palmas interrumpen el momento y todas nos giramos hacia la puerta abierta.

-Muy bonito, veo que al menos seguis tan unidas como siempre- dice Cece apoyada en la puerta.

-¿A qué has venido Cece?-Pregunta Spencer a la defensiva.

-No me hables en ese tono, Hastings. Tengo mas de un motivo para pegaos un tiro entre las cejas, así que no me provoques. He venido para que una de vosotras se despida de Ali.

-¿Despida? ¿Es que se …

-No Hanna, sigue viva, pero me la llevo lejos de aquí hoy mismo. Rosewood ya no es un lugar que pueda llamar hogar- Dice Cece y siento como el corazón se me parte en mil pedazos.

-Así que Aria, te esperamos en 1 hora, que tengáis una buena tarde-Dice Cece Alejándose de la puerta y volviendo junto a Ali.

Aria me mira desolada, se que quiere despedirse de Ali y pedirle disculpas en nombre de todas, sin embargo se siente culpable por ser la elección de Ali.

-Vé- le digo haciéndome la fuerte- Yo total tengo que irme-Digo tomando mis cosas y saliendo de casa de Spence.

Estoy casi a la altura de mi coche cuando siento una mano agarrarme por el brazo. Miro atrás y veo a Cece sonriéndome.

-¿Quieres verla?- es lo único que dice.

-Si- contesto con sinceridad.

Le has roto el corazón y debería matarte por todo el daño que le has hecho, sin embargo la estoy perdiendo, todos la estamos perdiendo- dice con rabia y finaliza con tristeza. No me está matando, pero sus palabras son mucho mas dolorosas que cualquier dolor físico.

Así que si de verdad la quieres, entra ahí y sálvala de si misma-dice seria y luego me suelta.

Prácticamente corro hasta Alison, ni siquiera sé cómo diablos he subido las escaleras, pero no me importa.

Abro la puerta de Golpe y juro que al verla se me rompe hasta el alma. Está acurrucada en la cama, temblando de puro miedo, un miedo que reflejan sus ojos azules, que ahora parecen carentes de vida.

-Ali…

-No te acerques Emily…-Dice con la voz temblorosa- Vete

-No

-Emily, por favor…Vete-Suplica con los ojos llenos de Lágrimas y entonces me doy cuenta de que me he movido hasta donde está ella, a escasos centímetros.

-Ali…Yo…Lo siento.

-No

-Ali de verdad que lo siento- digo intentando abrazarla, pero ella da un salto y se aleja de mi.

-Vete, por favor… te lo suplico- dice acurrucada contra una esquina de su habitación y mirándome como si fuese la muerte y viniese a por ella.

Desde donde estoy veo el cambio que ha dado. Lo extremadamente delgada y enferma que parece.

Las palabras de Cece retumban en mi cabeza "Sálvala de si misma'' y "Rosewood ya no es un lugar que pueda llamar hogar''

Puedo cambiar eso, puedo hacer que me perdone…puedo arreglar lo que he destrozado, puedo hacerlo.

Me acerco a ella y la acorralo contra la pared.

-No te voy a hacer daño-digo suavemente.

-Todos decís lo mismo y siempre es mentira- dice grita mientras miles de lágrimas bañan sus pálidas mejillas.

-Te hecho de menos

-Mentirosa-responde

-Solo quiero pedirte perdón

-No es suficiente- contesta

-Déjame arreglarlo- le suplico.

-No estoy rota- dice casi dudando.

-Si lo estás, has sido demasiado fuerte durante demasiado tiempo, déjame ayudarte-pido mientras estiro mis manos para tocar su hermoso rostro.

-No puedo dejarte entrar de nuevo- susurra

-Si puedes-digo acercando mis labios a los suyos.

-No tengo corazón- dice casi sin aliento mientras mira mis labios.

-Lo tienes y es tan grande como hermoso.

-Pero ya no funciona- dice sin mirarme

-Entonces toma el mío, de todas maneras te lo di hace tiempo-Entonces me inclino y rompo la barrera que nos separaba y la beso, la beso como si me fuese la vida en ello.

Cuando nos separamos para tomara aire la miro y sigue asustada pero sus ojos han cambiado, vuelven a brillar levemente.

-Tienes que irte- dice con voz firme sin mirarme a los ojos.

-No, por una vez voy a hacer lo correcto-digo firmemente provocando que ella me mire a los ojos en busca de respuestas.

-Em…

-Shh- digo poniendo mi indice sobre sus cálidos y suaves labios- Nada de lo que digas o hagas va a hacer que cambie de opinión. Voy a quedarme aquí incluso si no me necesitas.

-Lo hago- susurra tan suavemente que casi no lo oigo.

-Yo también te necesito, Ali.


End file.
